Hartache
by scarlettjanee
Summary: Her boyfriend controls her to a point where she lost her best friend, the one she loved the most. Now she has to choose. Who does she really love? Cody/Natalya Beth/Randy Gail/Ted
1. What happened?

Natalya was sat in catering, rather bored of Tyson and David's conversation on_ 'how The Hart Dynasty would get back on their feet'. _They had been loosing a lot of matches recently and where in jeopardy of loosing the tag titles this Sunday. No matter how they lost their matches, it always seemed to fall back on Natalya, having a boyfriend and cousin in the WWE isn't all rainbows and roses. Even though she and Tyson have been together at least a decade now she can't help but feel the distance between them, not literally, Tyson is always on her case..It's like their whole relationship is on pause and there's no play button. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Beth, she noted mentally to thank her later.

"Nattie!" Beth exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her best friend wildly, trying to break her out of her trance.

"Oh! Sorry, hey Beth.." Noticing the blank look on the Canadian's face Beth quickly made an excuse to leave.

"I forgot to tell you I have this really cute dress, you have to see, bye!" Leaving Tyson and David with clueless expressions spread across their face, she dragged the blonde out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

"What's wrong?" Natalya asked, playing dumb, she knew Beth had suspicions which is why she lead her away from the duo.

Beth raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms "Spill."

Natalya loved Beth so much, she had been there for her through thick and thin, but right now she just didn't feel like talking to anyone, even her best friend. Remembering she had a match, she quickly said her goodbyes and sped down to gorilla for her match against Layla, however Beth wasn't finished interrogating the third generation Diva, she'd just have to wait. Natalya bounced on the balls of her feet trying to get the adrenaline flowing and trying to clear her head in the process however, wrestling always did that for her anyway, it was an escape for her. Normally Tyson would be at Gorilla waiting for her, whenever she had a match, but this time, he wasn't and Natalya was glad in a way. She needed her space, but she couldn't help one thought slip her mind.._One sick_ _thought._ "Good luck." A familiar voice spoke, but it wasn't the voice she was expecting to hear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, it made her shiver. She turned around coming face to face with Cody Rhodes, neither of them noticed how close they were, Natalya was in full shock and confusion of why he was here wishing her good luck..It had been years since they spoke, _why now?_ She wondered to herself. She remembered when they'd speak everyday, he'd tell her everything and vice versa. She remembered the late night conversations on IM, the shopping trips where she would drag him around for hours, the lazy days where they would sit around and watch movies. The days where he would beat the guy up that broke her heart. Everyday he would call her beautiful. And at that moment she realised she missed her best friend, and it was all because of Tyson.

They had both been staring at each other for mere moments until New Foundation blared out into the arena, signalling Natalya to make her entrance, she simply smiled and nodded, leaving him to think about what had just happened. Natalya made her way to the top of the ramp, she loved the rush of excitement that ran through her body every time you were up there, and it never seemed to change, ever. That's what made it special. She ran down and clapped hands with the fans and stopped to hug one in particular, a little girl with blonde hair that was gripped by clip in pink extensions, she was wearing a Hart Foundation shirt to match. It amazed her how someone wanted to be like her, Natalya Neidhart. In her eyes, she was just a normal person.

_You're not enough for me_.

Layla made her way down to the ring, of course accompanied by McCool, there was something about Layla that made Natalya jealous..Not the fact that she was extremely beautiful, although that was a huge factor, It wasn't the fact that she was Diva's Champion either. It was the fact that she had _him_. The sound of the bell ringing, alarmed Natalya to be ready for the attack, acting upon instinct Natalya blocked Layla's slap returning the favour in which the WWE Universe reacted with cheers, a huge smirk appeared on her face. Layla backed away in astonishment, hand clasped to her face, she then charged at Natalya knocking her to the mat with a hard clothesline, she quickly scurried to her feet only to be knocked down again by yet another stiff clothesline. Determined not to be hit again by the British beauty, Natalya ducked the oncoming third clothesline and delivered a chop block to the back of Layla's leg which made her crumple. Natalya took that time to regain her composure and plan her next string of attacks mentally in her head. Layla began to lift herself up from the mat and steadied herself on the ropes, Natalya performed a standing dropkick, hitting her in the jaw making her dive over the ropes and out of the ring. Natalya looked down at her body squirming on the concrete floor, a sadistic smile spread across her face as Michelle rushed over to help her downed friend. Natalya quickly got out of the ring and squared up to McCool, which evidently made her back away from the situation. Natalya then turned her attention back to Layla and picked her up off of the floor, turning around now and again to check if Michelle was still there. She then rammed the brunette into the barricade with full force making her groan in pain. Before Natlaya could continue her attack, she felt the cold concrete beneath her and a shooting pain in the back of her head. She then heard the ring announcer declare her the winner by DQ, this only enraged her more, she tried standing up but it only made her vision blur and the sound drown out, before she knew it she was back to where she started, the floor.

* * *

Natalya awoke to find herself in the medical room, a place she dreaded being, the thought of not being able to compete in the ring tore her apart. She lived and breathed wrestling. She swung her legs over the uncomfortable bed, earning a groan in the process. She couldn't find the doctor anywhere, so she decided to leave, that is if her well being let her. Natalya stumbled over to the door, her vision becoming blurry yet again, not now she sighed to herself. She managed to make her way out into the corridor, shielding her eyes from the bright lights that flooded them, the pain in her head taking over her once again. She stopped mid way, placing her hand on the wall to steady herself, attempting to walk again she fell but was caught by a pair of strong arms that held her close, almost in concern. Natalya reopened her eyes to meet those oceanic pair that belonged to none other than Cody Rhodes.

He stood her up straight, his hand never leaving her waist. "Natalya, are you okay?" His face full of concern for the Canadian.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She countered, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain. Cody knew she was lying, he'd just watched her match and saw everything.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating Layla's 'win'?" She said coming off more venomous than she had hoped. But she had ever right to be pissed about it, they cheated and almost injured her to get off lightly, she had left McCool unwatched, a mistake she wasn't going to make again, they were dangerous.

"Actually I came to see if you were okay..I didn't like what I saw out there, it wasn't right." Natalya knew he was telling the truth, she could tell by his expressions.

It was at that moment when Tyson came strutting down the corridors, immediately noticing the blonde haired diva known as his girlfriend and when he saw Cody, that's when his pace quickened. "What the hell is going on here?" He said sternly, indicating Cody's hand on Natalya's waist, he shot him a glare that read _'stay away'_. Natalya could feel the tension between them and she hated how it had to be like this.

"Look Tyson, this isn't what it looks like, he was helping me." Cody quickly removed his hand and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I swear try anything on her and your dead." Tyson stood in front of her, shielding her away from him, he knew Natalya and Cody had feelings for each other, he could sense it and there was no way in hell he was letting it happen.

"Oh really?" Cody Raised his voice and stood his ground, he wasn't scared of Tyson, not one bit, hell, he could take him down right now if he wanted to but for Natalya's sake, he chose not to. He hated the way he treated her and he had suspicions that Natalya wasn't the only girl he was seeing, but until he had proof, he couldn't do anything. He has a right to hate him, after all, he is the reason why he never had the chance to explain himself, his feelings and now he can't even see her anymore. He controls her. Threatened by him, he gave him one last glance and lead Natalya away, she looked back one last time, wondering if he'd try to see her again, the hurtful look on his face killed her inside. There was only once place she could get in touch with him..That same IM website. As soon as she got back to her locker room she whipped open her laptop and signed in, hoping he would too. Little did she know, he'd go on everyday to speak to her.

**DASHING is online.**

**NattieByNature is online.**

**DASHING: I hate him.**

**NattieByNature: Don't say that..**

**DASHING: He controls you and you let him!**

**NattieByNature: But I love him..**

**DASHING: No, you just make yourself believe that..I really miss you Nattie.**

**NattieByNature: I miss you too, but there's nothing I can do!**

**DASING: Where's the Natalya who would stand up for herself? Who wouldn't let anyone walk over her? What happened to that?**

**NattieByNature is offline.**

A stray tear glided down her cheek, she couldn't deal with this anymore, she knew who she loved. Tyson. Or so she thought, she needed to stay away from Cody, it only causes trouble. Beth burst into the room, obviously happy about something until she noticed the tear stained face of the girl she called her sister. No words were spoken, Beth knew Natalya just wanted comforting and with that thought she wrapped her arms around her slender frame and rested her chin upon her head. They stayed this way for a couple of minutes until Beth finally spoke up "What's wrong hunny?" Natalya angled her head upwards so she was facing her. "I don't know what to do anymore, please tell me I'm making the right decision?"

"What are you talking about?" A puzzled Beth untangled herself from the Dungeon Diva and signalled her to go on. "Tyson." She replied simply, but Beth knew exactly what was going on. "Cody said-" "Cody?" Beth questioned. _"He loves you."_

"But I love Tyson.." Natalya felt her heart ache, who was she kidding? She just kept on telling herself she did and one day she thought she'd believe it.

"No. He controls you, and I'm sick of you feeling sorry for yourself when you do nothing about it!" Beth stood up with a disgusted look on her face, her tone changing completely.

"But.I-I." The emotions took over her and tears started pouring, Beth hated seeing her like this but the best thing to do was to walk out and let her make her decision, which is what she did.

_Where's the Natalya who would stand up for herself? Who wouldn't let anyone walk over her? What happened to that?_

The sentence that plagued her mind all night.

She had changed and for the worse.


	2. Nice knickers

Natalya awoke to the bright rays of the sun beaming through the slightly opened curtains, she glanced at the clock and a groan escaped her lips. She had barely gotten any sleep last night because of Tyson and David arguing, mainly, about her. How she was the reason they lost again, but not only did they loose, Legacy took the tag titles with them. Tyson was even more infuriated than normal.

_I can't believe you just stood there and watched us loose! Your suppose to be a member of this group aren't you? So why didn't you do anything, huh? Are diva's that clueless? You could of strutted around and pouted your lips to cause a distraction, because that's all that diva's are good for! Being the eye-candy._

She couldn't take anymore of the verbal abuse and stormed out. There was a part of Natalya that believed it was her fault..Why didn't she do anything? Was it because she was too caught up in her own world?..Or that she wanted Cody to win. _This isn't even about Cody_, she thought to herself. Lately that's all she could think about, he walked the roads of her mind, day in, day out. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she slipped on some white skinny jeans and teamed it with a one shoulder top, brushing her platinum hair in the process, admiring the pink streaks in the mirror. She needed to go see Tyson and David to see if they were any better this morning, yeah they treated her like shit sometimes, but she still cared. She was walking down the corridor to their locker room when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she scooped it out and scanned the message.

**I'm sorry about the other day, come meet me for lunch at 2? I'll pay!**

**Beth xox**

She smiled at the blonde's form of apology and gladly accepted, she'd missed her partner in crime. She swiftly turned the corner and bumped into a hard body, knocking her to the ground with her phone flying out of her hands.

"Nice going, asshole!" She picked herself up from the floor and dusted herself off.

A smirk placed firmly on his lips, "Nice to see you too." Cody chuckled picking up her phone.

"I'm sorr-"

"Rough day?" He cut her off, knowing that Tyson and David would have given her beef due to them loosing the titles yesterday at TLC. A part of him wanted to win, to prove that he was good enough, but a part of him didn't, because he knew it would all fall back on Natalya, and he didn't want that.

She simply smiled, _that smile_. He'd missed it, a lot. It was heart warming, yet it knocked the wind out of you at the same time. She was stunning in his eyes. Don't get him wrong, so was Layla but there's something that makes Natalya that much more special and he couldn't have her. He scrolled through her contacts, smiling like an idiot when he saw his name. He jabbed the buttons, earning an eyebrow raise from Natalya.

"My new number, just in case you need me, I'm always here." He smiled, handing her phone back.

"Cody, I am not falling for that again, last time I called 911!" She sighed and crossed her arms, not impressed by the joke.

"No!" He laughed at the memory, "I'm actually being serious this time, check the number if you don't believe me." He winked, causing her to laugh.

"Anyway, I've gotta get going, duty calls!" She waved him off and made her way down the corridor in search of her boyfriend and cousin.

He nodded and watched her pass him by, until her figure disappeared, its like he was mesmerised by her.

* * *

Natalya finally reached the locker room named _'The Hart Dynasty'_ and was about to knock when she heard muffled speaking and her name being mentioned, _what a surprise_, she thought to herself. Deciding against going in there and demanding what they were talking about, she listened intently through the door, hoping to make out what they were saying.

"Look Tyson." She believed that was David speaking because of his low, husky voice and the fact that Tyson wouldn't be talking to himself..She hoped. "She's been holding us down for a while now, despite us having those tag titles." Natalya sighed, knowing that this was about her, but quickly shut up when they carried on, "Now, as a team I think we need to make a decision, right here right now, I know your a couple..But I think we should drop her." Natalya's heart sunk when she heard those words, she put her soul into that team and this is how they repay her? Surely Tyson will not go through with this. "Its either her or me bro, and last time I checked, they don't let mixed tag teams go for gold."

"David we've had this discussion like ten times! Fine! You want her out, but I'm going to break the news to her alone.." _Was he serious?_ She shook her head with disappointment and charged away, as far as she could possibly get.

* * *

It was 2pm and Natalya was eagerly waiting for Beth at the diner just down the road from their local hotel, she looked around, noting some of the memories made here. The time when Kofi had too much bacon and puked all over the waitress, when Santino struck an angry customer with the cobra. Thinking back to all these memories put a smile on her face, a real smile, and at that moment Beth barged through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late," She sat down opposite her, placing her purse next to her, "What are you smiling at?" She questioned the anvilette.

"Oh nothing." Natalya shrugged, still down about earlier.

"And, I'm also sorry for leaving you when you needed me, at the time, I thought it was the best thing to do.." Beth's face slowly dropped as she thought about what happened.

"You were thinking of me, what's there to be sorry about? Now, shut up and go get me some fries!" She jokes, sticking her tongue out.

Beth just laughed and followed orders, getting some for herself as well.

"So anything happened in the dramatic life of Natalya Neidhart?" Beth wiggled her eyebrows but stopped when she saw the hurt expression on her best friend's face, "What's wrong?" She asked, obviously concerned for her.

"I got kicked out of The Hart Dynasty.." She mumbled.

"Are you serious?" She bellowed, loud enough for the whole diner to hear, but at that moment, Beth couldn't care less.

"That's exactly what I thought..But the best thing, is that they don't know I know."

"Care to explain?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I overheard them saying they want me out, and Tyson plans to tell me alone." Natalya shrugged, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh this, is far from over." With a menacingly evil smile, Beth was planning different ways in which she could easily harm them.

"And you are not going to hurt them." Natalya countered, knowing exactly what Beth was thinking.

"Oh come on!"

"We agreed, remember? You can kick the shit out of him if he ever cheated on me, that is the only exception." She spoke, putting more salt on her fries.

"Fine, he's safe..For now." Beth crossed her arms and smiled once again.

* * *

Raw was finally over, she had just got a victory over Layla in a rematch, and she had won it fair and square, not like the cheating ways of Laycool. It felt good, especially good. Taking a swig of her water, she skipped back to the locker room in a far better mood than earlier, and got changed into her sweats.

"See, revenge is sweet!" Beth said patting her on the shoulder and leaving the locker room.

Natalya just laughed and shook her head at her friend's remark and made her way to her hotel room only to find a note stuck on the door. _That's odd_, she thought to herself, ripping off the note and scanning it carefully.

**I'm out with the boys at the bar, be back later, go room with Beth or something.**

**Tyson.**

Yet again, he has put her back into that bad mood she had just gotten out of. Deciding to follow Tyson's note, she made her way down the corridor and to Beth's hotel room, she knocked on the door and awaited a reply, but remembered, much to her dismay, she had a date. Natalya hadn't really been that close to the other Diva's so that wasn't an option for her. There was only one other person she could turn to.

_Cody._

Whether she liked it or not, she had no where else to go, she scrolled through her contacts and pressed down with her acrylic nails, hoping he would pick up. She exhaled deeply, quite nervous for an unknown reason, all that was pushed aside when she heard his voice on the other end.

_"Hello? You do realise its 10:30, right? Your not drunk or anything?"_

_"Why would I be dru- That's beside the point!" _Natalya said, slightly aggravated.

_"Then what's up?" _He said bluntly.

_"Can I come over? Tyson left a note on my door saying he was out drinking and I don't have a spare key, I tried Beth but she's out too.."_ She pleaded, she hated begging like this over the phone, but it was either him or her car, and she didn't feel like sleeping in her car.

Instantly, he felt bad for being so moody with her, he was just so tired, taking an impactful Pedigree from Triple H isn't what he had in mind for tonight's Raw. _"Sure, come on up, room 264."_

* * *

Natalya looked over her appearance once more, feeling more self conscious than usual, and knocked on the door, waiting for him to open up. Cody unlocked his door sleepily but soon awoke when he was met by Natalya, looking as beautiful as he remembered. He shared a room with his tag partner Ted Dibiase and he soon noticed her arrival too, greeting her with a whistle, Natalya just blushed and sat down on Cody's bed, unsure of what to say while Cody glared at him from a distance.

"Um..Cody? I kind of don't have anything to change into.." Natalya said rather uncomfortable that she had to ask that. Cody nodded sheepishly and threw her a Legacy t-shirt.

"Thanks, I'll go change." She then disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

"I didn't know you were getting laid tonight." Ted whispered, winking. He knew Cody had the hugest 'crush' on her, even though he was with Layla. Cody told him everything, from how they went from being best friends, to nothing.

Natalya remerged from the bathroom, the Legacy shirt drowned her petite frame and it came all the way down to her thighs, exposing her toned legs and how it fit her curves perfectly. Her dishevelled hair ran down to her shoulders and framed her face naturally, without her even having to try. It was a sight he could get used to and Ted seemed taken aback like himself.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want Nattie, I don't bite." Ted said winking at her again, noticing Cody's grim expression toward him out the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure Maryse wouldn't be happy though." Natalya countered, sticking her tongue out at him in the process she then walked over to the sofa, which had a couple of crimson cushions laid out on it.

"You don't think I'm gonna let you sleep on there, do you?" Cody said quite amused.

"I want to." She lied, trying to defend herself.

Without a word he walked over to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Stop doing that.." She said blushing, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Doing what?" He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders with ease, which revealed the bottom half of her, showing that she only had some lacey pink knickers on, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Put me down!" She squealed as she was thrown onto the bed. He laid onto the bed with her, pulling her close to him and snaking an arm around her waist. He could feel her heart beat faster, eventually in sync with his. Natalya knew this wan't right, they were both in relationships, but at that moment in time it didn't matter, if it was so _wrong_, then why did it feel so _right_?

"Oh, by the way, nice knickers." He whispered, not able to keep the smirk from his face.


	3. Bonding with Teddy Bear

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to GlamaHart32, luvppl1234 and BreyerRose for the reviews! They motivate me to write more and I enjoy reading what you have to say, keep em coming!**

The smell of smoked bacon filled Natalya's nostrils, alerting her that breakfast was being made. She tried to sit up but Cody's arm was like a weight on her body. She gently placed his arm onto the bed only to find it immediately back onto her waist, forcefully pushing her back down.

"Please don't leave me.." He murmured into the mattress, obviously still half asleep. But that comment made Natalya freeze. Had she really hurt him that much when she disappeared out of his life? She had no choice. Deciding that arguing about it to herself was stupid, she shoved Cody away causing him to roll off of the bed with a thud. Trying to contain her laughter, she got up and peered at his body on the floor, making Ted run in at the sudden noise.

"What's going on here?" He laughed as he noticed Cody squirming on the floor with Natalya towering over him.

"He fell.." She lied, muffling her laughter.

Cody shot up, almost scaring them half to death, and pointed his moisturised finger at Natalya, which just caused her to laugh even more.

"You." He charged towards her, tackling her to the bed and tickling her, knowing full well, that was her weakness. He continued to proceed with his revenge until she cried out with mercy at his expense.

"No..No..Stop!" She cried out in between laughter, while Ted stood there watching the two, then deciding he should join in he pounced onto them screaming, "All pile on!"

That warming scene was disrupted when Layla came bounding in, instantly destroying the mood.

"What is she doing here?" She screeched at Cody, making him cringe. How was he suppose to tell his girlfriend that he was with the girl he loved? Before he could respond she strolled over to Natalya, scanning her from head to toe with a disgusted look spread across her pretty features. _What does she have that I don't?_ Layla thought to herself. Nothing. I'm so much better. So why does Cody like this blonde piece of trash? Stepping back into reality, she turned her attention back to Cody, motioning him to go on. Scratching the back of his head awkwardly he answered with the best thing he could think of.

"Uhh..Didn't you hear? Ted and Natalya are a couple!" He faked a smile and pushed the two together, winking at them so that they'd play along.

"I thought Ted and Maryse were together and Natalya and Tyson were together?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"We don't like to think of the past!" Ted butted into the conversation, saving Cody's ass. He wrapped his muscular arm around Natalya much to her dislike, as he tried to convince the brunette diva.

"Whatever! Anyway, come on Cody, you said you'd take me to dinner!" She ragged on Cody's arm, taking him to the door with a pleading expression on her face; he just couldn't refuse, as much as he wanted to.

"But it's eight in the morning!" He whined as she pulled him out of the door and into the corridor, until they were no longer in sight.

There was an awkward silence as Natalya and Ted were the only ones left in the room. She unplaced his arm and looked at him.

"So, wanna make out?" He asked as Natalya scoffed at him. Oh, how charming he is.

Natalya didn't really have anything planned today so Ted suggested that they spent time together considering they were a 'couple'. As much as Natalya wanted to run, he had them puppy dog eyes staring right at her, _god damn it_. How could she say no to that? But before they did anything she thought it was a good idea to ring up Beth and see how her date with mystery man went, she still hadn't told her and she was literally dying to know! She gave Ted the finger indicating she was on the phone as he laughed at her response to him. Impatiently, she waited for Beth to pick up her phone and was surprised to hear a cheery Beth, as usually dates didn't go down too well with her, she was fierce..But that's why Nattie loved her.

"_Hey Nattie! What's up?"_ Beth answered happily, waiting for Natalya to beg her to confess.

_"Hi Beth! I was just wondering how your date went, but most importantly who it was with!" _Natalya emphasised the last word, curiosity taking over her.

_"Oh my god, it went great! For once..He was so sweet and such a gentleman! Not like his character on TV.."_ Beth began babbling on about how wonderful he was and Natalya just wanted to know who the heck he was!

_"So he's a wrestler, great! Now tell me!" _

_"He has such gorgeous eyes, I could just stare at them all day.." _

_"BETH!"_ Natalya shouted down the phone, hoping it would get her attention. She was getting slightly annoyed that she wasn't telling her who it was, normally Beth would come right out with it, but this time, she didn't. She's fallen for him. Oh dear.

_"Gosh Nattie! Your so impatient! It was Randy! Now, I've gotta go, he's waiting for me, bye!"_ And with that she was gone within seconds.

Ted began to pout his lips and put on the best girlish voice he could muster up, "So girlfriend! Who eyes did she stare into all night? I love the gossip!" Natalya laughed at his attempt at being a girl, he actually pulled it off quite well, which scared her.

"Your leader." She simply said with a smirk across her face as Ted went into full on shock mode.

"Randall Keith Orton? You've got to be kidding me!" He raised his eyebrows not fully trusting the blonde Canadian. She nodded in reply, not quite believing herself for a second or so. Randy Orton..Who would have thought Beth would have fallen for him. This won't last, she thought to herself. Randy has a reputation with the ladies; he's not the one to be tied down. She would have to talk to Beth about this later, she didn't want her ending up getting hurt, she doesn't deserve that.

"Damn it, I wanted to get my hands on her myself!" He crossed his arms and a childish scowl clouded his face.

"Ted, you seem to be forgetting something! Maryse!" She said as she clocked him at the side of his head.

"One, ouch that hurt," He said as she rubbed his head, "Two, I'm also a ladies man." He winked at Natalya making her pretend to vomit all over him. "And hey! You can't talk! What's going on with you and my codeman, huh?" He smirked as her cheeks begun to flush bright red, it was obvious they both liked each other, he could tell by the way they acted. He had never seen Cody so caring about someone other than himself. Every time her name was mentioned he would blush, every time she came into the room he would stare, every time she would talk to him he would smile like a goofball. He's got it bad, but who can blame him? Natalya has it all going for her, if only she could just believe in it herself. There's one person that has made her that way and that's the douche, Tyson Kidd.

They were both startled when they heard a knock at the door, they opened it figuring it would just be Cody coming back from dinner but to they're surprise it was none other than the man himself, Tyson.

"Hey Nattie, can we talk?" He spoke softly and lead her out into the corridor. He didn't even say a word about Ted and why he was there with her, thats how Natalya knew that this was him letting her go from The Hart Dynasty and honestly, it did hurt her.

"What's wrong babe?" She replied, trying to be as calm as she could, but she couldn't. She could feel all her muscles tensing as she remembered how she had found out that they were kicking her out. She couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it. All she wanted him to do was one thing, that was fight for her.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I think it should just be me and David in The Dynasty, I hope you understand.." Tyson expected her to react in some form of emotion, the silence ate him alive, he just wanted her to react, in any way.

"Yeah, I understand." Natalya said blankly, no hint of emotion in her voice or on her face. She refused to show emotion, especially to him. He had caused her a lot of pain over the last ten years but this had got to be one of the worst. Instead of saying her goodbyes, she slipped back into the hotel room without another word, leaving Tyson to think about what just happened. Did he regret it? No. Did he feel bad? Kind of. But he wanted the gold and nothing or no one was going to stop him. Ted noticed the look on her face and could tell she needed a friend, so he quickly embraced her with a hug which caught Natalya by surprise, he wasn't being flirty, he was just being a friend and at a time like this, she most definitely needed one. Maybe Ted wasn't all that she thought he was, deep down, he had a heart. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and at that moment she just wanted to let it all out, all of the stress that has been caused these last couple of weeks that have bottled up inside her. It had gotten to a point where she couldn't take it anymore, and there she was, crying in the arms of Ted Dibiase. The least expected person she could think of.

"Thank you." She managed to blurt out in between crying as he gently stroked her hair.

"No problem, hey. I think we should go out tonight, you know, to cheer you up?" Natalya untangled herself from Dibiase and wiped her tears and smiled. Now Ted knew what Cody was talking about when he went on and on about her smile, he was right. She had the most beautiful smile he had seen in a long time. _What am I thinking?_ He thought to himself.

"That'd be nice, let me go get washed up and I'll meet you there?" He nodded as he left the room drowned in his own thoughts. _Cody wouldn't mind, right?_


	4. A fixed heart

**A/N: sorry the last one was so short and thank you to GlamaHart32 for detailed reviews that make me smile! I love your stories btw. Anyway hopefully this chapter will be a lot longer and sorry im not that good at making suspense or sad events.**

* * *

Natalya quickly ran to the other side of the corridor and unlocked her door with ease; she didn't want anyone seeing her like this, especially after crying. Natalya never cried. But this was all too much at once. Quickly, she strode into the bathroom, determined to make sure she looked decent for tonight, who knows? Maybe she'd _accidently_ bump into Cody? A thick layer of pink gloss now spread across her plump lips matched the glittery eye shadow she was now applying carefully; to finish the look off she glided the mascara wand over her eyelashes a few times making them instantly longer. She looked in the mirror and this time actually liked what she saw. Her locks of hair tumbled down past her shoulders, the pink streak complimenting her wild side that only a few people have seen. Her eyelashes perfectly curled making her emerald eyes stand out even more and her acrylic nails shone in the light. This is what I need, she thought to herself quietly before stepping out into her bedroom to choose what to wear. Scanning her wardrobe she unhooked her cream long sleeved lace dress, teaming it with a pair of Louboutin's and a clutch bag. Walking back into the lounge she was startled as she saw Tyson, it was as if he was waiting for her..

"Tyson, you scared the shit out of me! Don't do that!" He laughed at her reaction which pleased Natalya as he seemed to be in a good mood, for once.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..Maybe we could do something tonight? Just me and you?" He slithered and arm around her waist making Natalya shiver, not that shiver you get when you love someone, that cold, scary shiver. She knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to get his way this time. She quickly shoved his arm off of her in disgust.

"No Tyson, not tonight. I'm going out with some friends.." She said as she began to make her way to the door, only to get blocked by Tyson standing in front of it.

"Friends? Like who?" He questioned suspiciously and she wasn't ready to tell him she was going with Ted, he would kill her if he knew she was ditching him for another guy.

"With..Maryse! She's actually a really lovely girl! Anyway, gotta go, bye!" She scampered out of the room and slammed the door behind her quickly, sliding down it and onto her bottom. _That was too close. What was I thinking? _She thought to herself_. Maryse? I don't even like the woman!_ Natalya mentally slapped herself and made her way to the club, thinking about the consequences for when she got back. _He will find out._

* * *

Back inside the room Tyson didn't believe her one bit, but if she wasn't going to give him the pleasure he needed he sure knew someone else who would and with that thought he began dialling an unknown number.

_"Hey baby, you coming round tonight?"_ He whispered with urgency for his desires to be met.

* * *

Ted sipped on his beer at the bar and tipped the pretty barwomen while winking, causing her to giggle at his ways. He glanced at his watch and waited patiently for the Canadian Diva to show up only to be disrupted by a pat on the shoulder, he turned around and was greeted by his best pal, Cody Rhodes.

"Hey man, what you doing here?" Ted asked in between their man hug.

"I thought I'd try and get away from Layla for a while, she's way too clingy!" He explained making Ted laugh which led onto his question, "Why are you here...Alone?" Cody began to think, Ted was never alone when it came to the ladies which was weird for him to be here by himself.

"Actually I'm waiting for someone." Ted teased sticking his tongue out at him but then shoved it back in when an old woman walked past and called him 'immature'. "Immature is for old people!" He shouted back causing everyone to stop and stare at him while he pointed at Cody, accusing him.

"Ohh, let me guess, Maryse hasn't finished robbing you of your money yet?" Cody said smugly as he snickered at his own comment.

"No, I'm waiting for, " He scratched the back of his head and looked down, "Natalya." Cody's head shot up and he looked at Ted, this was the reaction Ted knew he would get_. He is going to freak._

"Dude! I told you not to make a move on her!" He spoke with a defeated look in his eyes. Ted had always been better with the girls and this one time, Cody wanted one, just this one, for himself. But Ted had to ruin all that again.

"It's not like that! We're just friends I swear! I was trying to cheer her up! She's just got booted out of that pathetic team we beat Sunday, The Hart Dynasty? And she was really upset. When she comes, decide what you're going to do, please? Dump Layla or leave Natalya, because your messing with her man.." Ted countered, standing his ground and sticking up for the Calgary native. Cody finally woke up and smelt the coffee, he had to get rid of Layla, this wasn't fair..But then again, what about Tyson? _What if she chooses him over me?_ Cody thought.

Ted and Cody broke out of their argument when Natalya arrived, swiftly making her way out of the crowd and over to where the two Legacy partners stood. The aroma of alcohol gassed her and the music pumped into her ears, almost making her want to dance. _Fuck. I've left my purse at the hotel room! _She thought, punishing herself for being so clumsy_. Typical, I remember my clutch but not my purse, where all of my money is kept. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Hey Ted," She said but didn't notice Cody until she looked up, "Ohh and Cody." She smiled at him, happy that he was here. "I left my purse at my hotel room so I'm gonna have to go and get it, I'll be back in two minutes."

"I can pay for your drinks?" Cody butted in just before she was about to leave.

"No! I can't let you do that!"

"And I can't let you go out by yourself when it's dark." He defended, crossing his arms while Ted looked on smirking at their mini argument. _They fought like a married couple, talked like best friends, they were perfect for each other, _he thought_. Can't they just get together already?_

"Look, I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself and besides Tyson would play hell with me." Shaking her head she slipped past the people dancing on the dance floor and out of the door.

"I'll be right back." Cody said patting Ted on the back and proceeding to follow her.

"She's gonna kill you!" He shouted back laughing, not knowing whether he heard him or not, but Cody did and smirked knowing she probably would.

* * *

Natalya stopped at her and Tyson's hotel room door, she could hear screaming..At first she thought it was a scream of terror and she began to question if she should go in or not to see if he was okay, but then she realised..It was a scream of passion. Her stomach began to churn inside of her and her throat began to tighten. _Is he cheating on me? _Natalya had her suspicions but at this moment in time, when she was beginning to unravel it all, she didn't want to believe it one little bit. She needed to know, whether she liked it or not. Barging through the door she found a naked Tyson on top of another naked body which belonged to Layla El, the one person she despised, it just had to be her. Clothes were ripped off and scattered around the room, she should of attacked him but all Natalya could do was stand there in shock, hand clasped to her mouth, Layla was just as shocked as she was, "You said you broke up!" She screeched only for him to scream back "So did you!" He didn't even have a look of remorse etched onto his face; he was like a deer in headlights. The only look she could read was 'you caught me'. Natalya remembered when she said being kicked out of The Hart Dynasty was the worst pain, well she was totally wrong. She was shook from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and the words 'you bastard' bellow from his mouth. He tore Tyson off of Layla and began pounding on him like a punch bag. Natalya was frozen, she had no intention to do anything at this moment in time, all she could do was replay the events that had just occurred. Layla scrambled all of her clothes together and started to make a run towards the door but was unsuccessful when Natalya ragged her back by her shirt. She looked her straight in the eyes, her blood began to boil and with one sharp movement her fist connected with her nose, making a cracking nose as she crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Payback is a bitch." She spat as Layla screamed, holding her nose in pain. She walked over to where Cody was still beating the shit out of Tyson, blood streaming down his face. She had never seen Cody this violent, even in his matches at WWE. It scared her. She pulled Cody off of him and whispered to him, "He's not worth it."

* * *

Cody seemed to calm down after they exited her room, but reality was just setting in for Natalya. Stopping in her tracks, she stared, feeling so numb. Cody noticed she had stopped walking and went back to her aid, she looked emotionless and that hurt Cody inside, even more than Layla cheating on him. All he wanted to do was make everything right for her but he knew he couldn't. Suddenly, Natalya dropped to her knees and the floods of tears began pouring down her pretty face, she couldn't take it anymore. Rushing over to her, he cradled her in his muscular arms, he just wanted to protect her from anyone or anything that would try to hurt her.

"Why would he do that to me? Is it because I'm not Layla? Because I'm fatter than her? Because I'm not as pretty as her? Why? I'm just dirt that he was wiping off of his boot, he wanted rid and he did it the cheap, nasty way. He hurt me." She explained, choking up and sobbing into Cody's chest. This made Cody's heart break into a million pieces, seeing her happy again would only put it back together.

He cupped her head in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "Don't you ever say you are dirt, _ever_. You are far from it. The 2nd of December 2010 was the first time I saw you, you were walking down to gorilla at a Raw show..That was the day I fell for you. Your beautiful, smart, funny, everything I've wanted for so long. You've always belonged here," He pointed at the left side of his chest indicating where his heart would be, "The right guy will come along, but maybe he's been right in front of you the whole time." Cody poured his heart out to her then and there, hoping for a good response. Disappointed, he turned to stand up but was brought back down by Natalya's arms wrapping around his neck and her lips crashing onto his.

"OW! OW! Okay old lady I'm sorry!"

Natalya and Cody turned their heads to find the old lady from earlier smacking Ted with her bag.

"Who's immature now?" She shouted while smacking him again, hitting him on the head this time.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that her hands were resting on his chest, he lent down and gently kissed her, he could feel her smiling against it. _At that moment his heart was fixed._


	5. Join us

Opening the locker room door, Natalya was greeted by a sympathetic looking Layla, her pretty features ruptured by the regret she was feeling inside and to Natalya's shock she started crying, right in front of her. Unsure of what to do in this situation, Natalya did the only thing she could, hug her. Maybe it wasn't right for what she did to not _only_ her, but Cody as well, but she felt surprisingly sorry for the fierce Brit, after all Natalya was a big softy. Moments after comforting her once found enemy she pulled back and looked at her, she was truly confused and heartbroken but it was her fault and no one else's, she made the decision to sleep with Tyson and this is where it got her, _Karma_ got her.

"Look, we've got a match to get ready for, now put on your brightest smile and give me and Gail all you've got." She sent a reassuring smile her way and left without another word spoken.

"This is going to be too easy.." She whispered to herself, smiling sadistically and wiping the 'tears' away.

* * *

Biting her lip, Natalya wasn't sure what to make of the brunette's actions but cleared her head when she was met by a bone crushing hug from none other than Beth Phoenix.

"What's up with you today?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the Glamazon.

"Just that I have the most beautiful human being as a boyfriend." She sighed as Natalya pretended to vomit. Never in her entire life had Natalya seen Beth so loved up with a guy_, I guess Randy's doing something right. _She looked so happy and she was thankful for that but it was beginning to get annoying, Randy this, Randy that. Maybe it was just because she wanted that, she wanted someone to be like that with her and then her thoughts automatically went to Cody. She didn't know where they stood after their kiss, where they still friends? Did he want a relationship? All these questions whirled around in her head and started to make her feel slightly dizzy.

"Get a room! Anyway, I've got Diva's to destroy, call me later!" She laughed as Beth waved her off.

* * *

Quickly, Cody switched on the TV in Legacy's locker room, just in time to see Natalya make her entrance. He hadn't spoke to her since the kiss and that was two days ago, he had been waiting for this moment for quite sometime and now that it had finally arrived he had no idea what to say to her. His mind switched back to the blonde in front of him, her hair swaying as she made her way down the ramp and her infectious smile gracing the WWE universe. _She was perfect. _Next to make her entrance was Gail Kim as Natalya's partner for tonight's Raw, the Korean beauty seemed to intrigue everyone with her high flying and technical ability since she landed on the scene in 2002. Cody was interrupted by Ted barging in and slamming the door behind him with a huff.

"Maryse?" Cody questioned simply, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"How did you know?" He asked as he took a seat next to him, trying to catch his breathe.

"I know you, now shhh." Ted raised his eyebrows at his partner's sudden attraction to the match but then realised the reason, _Natalya_. So instead of arguing he decided to watch too.

The music of Laycool echoed throughout the arena making Cody's face twist with disgust as his ex girlfriend strutted to the ring with Michelle McCool, the fans booed and jeered at the 'flawless pair'. Starting off for their respective teams were Gail and Michelle as they circled each other; finally locking up Gail was cut off by a hard knee to the sternum which knocked the wind right out of her. To progress on this attack Michelle backed up to the ropes and booted her square in the knee, making her scream out in pain and clutch onto it. _Bingo. _After a few repeated boots to the knee she had that cruel smile firmly across her face as she watched Gail squirm helplessly on the mat. "Come on Gail!" Natalya shouted as she grasped onto the ropes tightly, eager to get in on the action and help her out. Viciously, McCool ragged Gail up by the hair and sent her flying into the turnbuckle with force, she then charged at her with a dropkick to the injured knee making her face plant onto the mat with impact. Deciding she wasn't finished just yet she slid out of the ring and pulled Gail so her legs were in-between the metal post, she held her right leg and smirked maliciously as she slammed her leg off of the metal post, making her scream out in pain. Natalya couldn't just watch her partner and friend be torn apart by the likes of _LayCool_ and with that thought she sprinted round and caught Michelle with a flying clothesline, knocking her to the ground. However, as the ref was ushering Natalya back to her corner, Layla decided to take advantage of this distraction and hit Gail with a devastating Layout. _1, 2, 3. _Natalya sighed as she rushed over to tend to her fallen friend._ Layla set me up, _she scolded herself as she couldn't believe she fell for something like that. Gail looked on in rage at the two Diva's celebrating before them and attempted to stand but found herself back to where she started, this only enraged her more, the fact that she couldn't defend herself when she needed to and that eventually cost them the match. She was enraged with herself. Natalya slung Gail's arm around her shoulder and lifted her up, just as they were about to exit the ring Tyson Kidd's music blasted out and there he was strolling down the ramp with that look in his eye. Natalya froze to her spot, she couldn't move nor did she make any intention to do so, she was met by a questioning look from Gail. She had only told Gail about their break up, so Gail was rather confused as to why he was out here, every inch he got closer to them the more the concern rose for her and Natalya. He slid into the ring and squared up to the two, eyeing each of them up and down until Gail spoke up.

"Leave her alone." She spat with disgust, knowing full well what he had done and the pain that he caused her. She would stick up for Natalya even with an injured knee, she knew she was no match for him, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Stay out of this!" He shouted in her face, his lips dragging back into a snarl as he pushed her to the ground and out of his way. Gail gasped as she hit the floor with force, fear now taking over her as he advanced towards Natalya.

_It's a new day, it's a new generation._

Tyson instantly snapped round to come colliding with Cody as he speared him to the floor and held him by his throat.

"Touch either one of them again and see what happens." He threatened, letting go of him as Tyson hurried out of the ring and back up the ramp cautiously.

Crouching down Ted checked on Gail, his eyes meeting with hers for a split second. He had never been this close to the high flyer before, her beautiful caramel eyes bored into his; he was lost in the moment for a second until he heard the wolf whistles coming from the crowd making him blush slightly. He stood up with her arm over his shoulder and scooped her up bridal style earning an eyebrow raise from the former Women's Champion.

Cody turned on his heels to find Natalya in the same state she was previously when Tyson had come out, "Are you okay?" He spoke softly as he cupped one side of her face with his hand tenderly. He stared intently at her face, scanning every detail; this was an expression he couldn't detect. He was knocked out of his thoughts by her hand reaching up to cover his gently; he smiled seeing her smiling back. "Come on lets get out of here."

* * *

"I can walk now Ted." She laughed as he put her down only to groan at the shooting pain in her right knee causing her to fall. Luckily a strong pair of arms caught her just in time.

"Are you sure Miss Kim?" He smirked as he held her in that same position. Looking down on her, he had the sudden urge to lean in..To kiss her..Quickly, he held her upright and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly which made Gail frown, "I'll see you around." He muttered quickly as he left as quick as he could, leaving her with a confused look spread across her face. _What just happened? _He questioned to himself. _It's normally the girls fawning over me.. So why do I feel like this? _He decided he'd have to talk to Cody about this situation later. Speaking of Cody he had just gone into Legacy's locker room to find him and Natalya arguing about something_, that's a first. _

"No Cody! It's not a good idea! You have a lot on your hands already!"

"But we can protect you, I know we can! You fit the mould Natalya; you're a third generation superstar who's amazing in the ring, think about this!"

"Cody I can take care of myself, I don't need three men loo-" Cody cut her off with a passionate kiss until she broke away, "Nice way of telling me to shut up." She teased, pecking him on the lips once more.

"Personally I think it's a great idea, another belt to add to our resume." Ted said standing out from the shadows so they could see him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Natalya questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Long enough to vomit." _Good_ _old_ _Ted,_ Cody thought to himself with a smirk.

Suddenly, Beth came bursting through the door, anger in her eyes. _Shit._

"What the fuck is Tyson playing at? What the fuck is going on?" She demanded, her eyes dead set on Natalya.

"Look Beth, calm down. I was gonna tell you but I knew you'd be this angry.."

"Tell me what?!"

"He cheated on me." And with those last four words Beth was out of the door within seconds in search of one person_. Tyson Kidd._

**A/N: So! What did you think of this chapter? Did you like Ted/Gail? Or would you like to see Maryse/Ted/Gail? Do you like Cody/Natalya? Send me your feeback, I love to read it! Also check out my poll on my profile page! thanks. -Scarlett.**_  
_


	6. Sudden Encounters

**A/N: Well, this chapter I have delved more into the other couples as well as Natalya and Cody. I hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think! Thought I would leave quite a few cliffhangers in this chapter! -Scarlett.**

"Yeah I have no problem with that, she's a third generation superstar, talented in the ring and I think it would be a big step in her career and for the women's division." Randy stated sipping on his beer as he sat at the bar.

Cody then sent a _'I told you so'_ look towards Natalya which made her glare at him in return.

"Can I talk to Cody, please?" She said as Randy nodded and walked off into another direction, however Ted was still stood there with a confused look spread across his face, almost as if he was thinking about something or _someone_, which was rare for the Million Dollar Son. "Alone."

"What? Uhh..Sorry, yeah, I'll go see Randy." And with that he left in search of the other member of Legacy. Cody raised his eyebrow at his best friend's actions, "What's eating him?" Natalya asked thinking Cody would have known since they were relatively close.

"I have no idea; I'll be speaking to him later. Anyway, what's wrong?" Natalya took a deep breathe and cleared her mind, now was the time to confront Cody, she so desperately needed to, it was messing around with her, like an unsolved jigsaw and at this point she was never going to solve it without answers. _Here I go._

"Us. I don't understand our relationship. Sometimes we're friends, sometimes we're lovers and sometimes I'm just a stranger to you. One minute we're talking everyday the next we're avoiding each other for unknown reasons. I just wish I could figure this out but I really can't, I was hoping you'd be able to give me the answers."

Honestly, Cody was speechless. Why was it so hard to do this? To tell her. He had the most beautiful girl standing right in front of him, yet he couldn't tell her. Tell her how he truly felt, that he desired to be with her, that he couldn't stand it when they were apart, that he hated it when they argued, that he adored her smile and that he had waited so long for this moment. But the words refused to come out, they just remained sealed on his lips. He scrunched up his eyes tightly, trying to find peace in the situation. _Just do it, do it!_ He screamed at himself from the inside. Natalya watched on in silence as Cody battled with himself, she was unsure of what he was thinking as most of the time she could read him like a book, but this time he was unreadable, she had never seen him in this state before. Deciding that she didn't want to watch him do this anymore she reached out and slipped her hand inside his, instantly calming him down.

"Cody..You don't have to-"

"Don't you get it?!" He shouted as he ragged his arm away from hers more violently than he should have. This startled Natalya; she didn't know what could have brought on this sudden change of character but she had a feeling she was going to find out.. Cody noticed the glint of fear in her eyes, even if it was only there for a mere moment he noticed it and automatically scolded himself for scaring her that much, he didn't mean to snap like that at her but all this was getting too much. He had bottled up his emotions for too long and now was the time to let it all out. _It's time._

Taking a deep breathe he calmed himself down again, ready and comfortable to let the words slip out this time. He looked deep into her hazel eyes, closed the space between them and held her close.

"_I love you."_

* * *

Ted had finally found Randy in the hotel's bar sipping yet another beer; he looked pretty lonely, _wonder where Beth is? Those two are inseparable! _He thought to himself. Walking up to him he saw Beth marching down the corridor with rage.

"Randy? What's up with Beth?" He questioned as he pointed towards the Glamazon.

"She's still in search of Tyson," Randy chuckled, turning around in his chair to face Ted, "She is not giving up easily. I tried to calm her down, but not even the sex will work and that _always_ works."

Ted looked down and started fidgeting with his hands that were placed in his lap, Randy was shocked that he didn't childishly giggle at the sex remark and at that point he knew something was bothering him. Shuffling his chair closer to the Priceless one, he put his bottle on the table and put his arm around him in a friendly manner. Ted looked up at him, eyebrow raised as Randy normally wasn't the comforting type as you could tell.

"What's wrong man? Wait a minute.. I've seen that look before!"

"What look?!" Ted panicked.

"Calm down," He laughed, "You like someone, don't you?"

An 'O' shaped his mouth, "How did you know?!" Randy just looked at him amused, that's the one thing Ted never seemed to fail in, amusing people.

"Shut up and tell me who she is!" Ted crossed hi arms and shook his head making Randy laugh once again, "No you have to pinky promise me." He whispered holding out his little finger.

"You are not being serious.."

"Do you want to know or not?" Ted questioned, waving his pinky about.

Randy rolled his eyes oblivious to Ted and shook his pinky to seal the secret.

"ItsGailKim." He muttered under his breathe earning a glare from Randy, "IsaiditsGailKim." This time Randy slapped him round the head, "Ow!" He shouted, pouting as he rubbed the back of his head where Randy had hit him.

"Are you going to tell me properly or do I have to hit you again?" He threatened, raising his hand once again.

"Gail Kim!" He shouted, earning looks from guests residing in the hotel.

Randy smiled but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a smirk as he looked behind Ted, "I think you've got a visitor, buddy." Tapping him on the back he left him alone with his 'visitor'.

Ted pivoted to be met by the same caramel eyes that had stopped him motionless. _Fuck._

* * *

Randy smiled as he opened the door to his hotel room, he could hear the sink running in the bathroom meaning that Beth was in, he was glad as he hadn't seen her all day. Slipping his shoes off, he quietly opened the door and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist surprising her a little, it was then that he noticed the blood on her knuckles that she had been trying to wash off in the sink. Instinctively, he spun her around and clutched onto her knuckles, checking them in concern.

"Babe, what happened?" He spoke softly as he rubbed her knuckles tenderly.

"I just had..Business to take care of." She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing up at him. He was about to lean in when a flash of red and white caught his attention, he rushed over to the window as he recognised them as an ambulance's lights, that's when it eventually clicked. He turned back to see Beth with a proud, accomplished look spread across her face. He threw her onto the bed roughly and straddled her; she was now wearing a sultry smile.

"That's _my_ girl." He bit his lip as he leaned in and kissed her passionately as she grabbed onto his head, pulling him into her.


	7. When love takes over

_Hartache_

**CHAPTER SEVEN: LOVE TAKES OVER**

**A/N: I am so sorry to the few people who actually enjoy this story, I have been itching to update it but everything went out of control, literally. Anyway, hopefully my loyal followers won't have forgotten about me and continue to read, love you guys.**

* * *

To say Natalya was in shock was an understatement. Did he just say he was in love with her? _Cody Rhodes? _And this wasn't just to get her in his pants? She opened her mouth to speak but then quickly shut it again, not knowing fully how to respond. She noticed the crest fallen look on his face and she knew she had to say it.

"I love you too."

Cody immediately looked up almost as shocked as she was. A grin then formed onto his face and he embraced her in a tight hug. It felt nice to hold her after so long, all the years they had spent not talking seemed to just drift away in this moment and time, like nothing else mattered.

Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. Trying to read her, seeing if she really meant what she said because for the first time in his life, he meant it. He really did love her. He was brought back into reality when he felt her lips crash onto his feverishly. All the tension being brought out into the open and not caring who saw them. It didn't matter, not anymore. It felt like he had waited so long for this, for this one moment and now that he had it, he didn't want it to end.

Natalya eventually pulled back and smiled.

"I know, I'm a good kisser."

"You just had to ruin it Rhodes."

* * *

Ted had no idea what to say and she was standing right in front of him.

**"Are you going to answer me?"**

**"Why are you screaming Gail Kim?"**

**"What's going on between you two?"**

**"I am the only woman for you!"**

Maryse just happened to overhear his and Randy's conversation.. _Brilliant._

He couldn't understand her now, she was probably swearing at him in French.

Ted smirked as an idea came to mind, "Oh my god," He started off as he pointed behind the French-Canadian, "Look a prostitute!"

Turning around, Maryse saw nothing and then cursed herself for actually falling for that.. Again. Ted was now no where to be seen, but she was determined to get her revenge not on Ted but maybe a certain Korean that wants to steal her man.

_This means war._

* * *

Legacy's music echoed within the arena and around the stands as the universe booed and jeered at the trio making their way down to the ring. The faction simply shrugged it off and often returned their boos with a witty remark of their own to create even more hate. They _loved _it.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an announcement to make." Ted spoke into the microphone addressing the WWE universe to shut up.

"Legacy are a success but we can't help but feel like we're missing something.." Cody continued from where Ted left off.

"And because of this we have a new member to add to our to our legendary team, the only third generation Diva, a one time Diva's champion and niece to the iconic, Brett Hart."

The crowd went ballistic, they knew exactly who was about to step out on stage. None of them expected this in the least, that _she _would join Legacy? She could hear the crowd chanting her name. _Natalya, Natalya, Natalya._

"Natalya." The viper finished off as Legacy's music blared out once again replacing Natalya's entrance music,as she was now an official member of Legacy.

Natalya strutted down to the boys, pulling off the heel look in an instant with her signature pink streak still intact. She was clad in a ripped Legacy t-shirt and ring attire, she looked the part to say the least. Cody held down the bottom rope and gave her a ghost of a smile as she entered the ring, knowing that he couldn't break kayfabe. Randy handed her the microphone and took a step back, indicating that it was her time to shine. Natalya held the microphone up to her mouth and sent an alluring smile to the crowd as she began to speak.

"I'm sick and tired of being over looked in this division to the likes of Kelly Kelly and Eve Torres when obviously I am the best this company has ever seen. Which is why I have joined Legacy. I will overcome all the petty excuse for Divas and create history with the most dominating faction to date. And no one can stop us, so boo us all you like but you will respect us when we're finished. She spoke as she pointed to the people in the stands, aggravating them as she intended just that. Finishing up her speech she also took a step back and rose the arms of Legacy, proving her point and making a definite impact.

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," Natalya exclaimed as they got backstage, "The crowd were immense! I've never seen them so electric over a _Diva_."

"That's because it was you." Cody replied, sliding his arm over her shoulder.

"Would you two just get it over and done with!" Ted scowled at the two 'love birds' as he thought back to his own relationship problems.

"Someone's got their speedo's in a twist." Randy remarked chuckling at the sulking Dibiase.

"Yeah Ted, you've been like this the last couple of days, what's up?" Cody questioned his best friend's strange behavior only to get a scowl in response.

"He's scared." The viper shrugged as he looked at Ted, his eyes instantly widening.

"Oh my god, the great Ted Dibiase scared?" Natalya mocked as she put her hands up to her face and made a shocked looking expression.

Cody raised his eyebrows, he wanted to get to the bottom of this, the new Ted is boring and depressing, "Scared of what?"

"He's in-" Ted cut Randy off by clasping his hand to his mouth and waved his pinky around rapidly earning confused looks from both Cody and Natalya.

"We made a promise remember oh sweet _Randall_?" He knew Randy hated being called his actual name, Randall. Which is why he proceeded to call him that, bad idea..

"Call me Randall one more time.."

With a smug smile on his face, he crossed his arms and whispered, "_ l_."

"Ted's in love but is too scared to admit it."

"Dude! I am not in love!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Please don't tell me it's Maryse because I will strangle you." Natalya pleaded, she just couldn't stand the French Canadian.

"God no, I just think she's hot."

"Agreed," Cody nodded earning a slug in the arm from Natalya, "But not as hot as you." He sweetly smiled.

"It's a good thing you're cute." She replied, standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek making him turn a shade of red as she did so.

"So, I was thinking..Why don't we celebrate at the club tonight? Randy, you can bring Beth and Ted you can go sulk in the toilets."

"Actually, I'm going to speak to her tonight." Crossing his arms, Ted stuck his tongue out at the others childishly.

"I bet you don't." Natalya laughed.

"Oh, so you want to make a bet on this now?" Raising his eyebrows he took a step forward and looked her in the eye.

"Oh, you bet I do, see what I did there?" She winked making everyone laugh except Ted.

"Then it's a bet, if I win..You dye that stupid pink streak blonde, its so annoying! It just randomly sits there." He explained as he examined the streak.

Natalya slapped his hand away and held onto it, deciding whether she would risk it or not, _ah what the heck, he wasn't going to do it anyway. "_Fine, but if I win..You be my slave..For the week." She smiled deviously as Cody interrupted. "This excludes sexually." He warned Ted.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** _What's next for Cody and Natalya?_

_What is Maryse up to?_

_Will Ted eventually speak to Gail?_

_What's going to happen with Beth and Randy?_


End file.
